Nega Naruto
Nega Naruto is the Evil clone version of Naruto who appeared in naruto ultimate ninja 2 who tried to take over Naruto's body when Orochimaru use The Gedō Seal: Confusion on Naruto which created another evil Counterpart of his self and try to use his powers to control Naruto's body. history after Kakashi sensei Sharingan was sealed by Orochimaru for using the forbidden jutsu gedo sealed while the Third Hokage sealed Orochimaru arms from part 1 searching for Tsunade by forcing her to heal his arms and trying to bring her loved ones from the dead however naruto notice that she was at the rooftop and made it to her location as Naruto ask Tsunade a question which she answer it Naruto told her that Kakashi sensei been acting strange lately because of the curse jutsu he asked her if she had anything to do with it however she lie to Naruto and told him that she doesn't know anything he turned around and asked her assistant does she knows anything about Kakashi sensei strangeness which she did not know what was going on sad and no luck Orochimaru was amuse by Tsunade lying to Naruto which however they all met again. while Orochimaru ask Tsunade why won't she tell Naruto the truth when he tells her that the boy has every right to know which however Tsunade told Naruto to stay out of it this has nothing to do with him since Orochimaru was in a good mood he wanted to tell him himself as Tsunade told the demon snake to shut up Orochimaru tell Naruto that Kakashi sensei lost his left eye or his right eye to function however Naruto begins to laugh at him tell him to give Kakashi sensei a break that he was just fine earlier training with Sasuke and Sakura however kabuto Yakushi told him no matter how hard Kakashi sensei hide the curse which he did not want them to find out what happened to him as Orochimaru told Naruto his beloved sensei Sharingan has been sealed by him laughing evil Tsunade becomes very serious physical angry at him he told her the naive boy wanted to find out the truth so he told Naruto his self Naruto becomes very angry at him for what he done to Kakashi sensei call him a dirty rotten however Orochimaru and kabuto had enough of Naruto he orders him to do the forbidden jutsu geko mark confusion however he warned Orochimaru if he continues to use more of that forbidden jutsu it will damage his arms more however Orochimaru tells him don't make him upset however he use the forbidden jutsu on Naruto costing the boy to have a physical headache Tsunade call him a scumbag. Kabuto tell Tsunade that The Gedō Seal: Confusion causes blinding pain in the victim's head, which turns their body into a tool of the technique's caster which now he is their puppet to control him kabuto orders naruto to attack Tsunade's assistant however she won the battle walk's closest to him but however his headache resume back they order Naruto to attack innocent people in the village which he obeys their command and hurt innocent people meanwhile Sakura was in the village wanted to find out what was going on however Naruto popped up scared the living hell out of her as she told him not to do that anymore however as Naruto begin to lose more of himself in his body and his mind wanted her to stay away from him and run away while she becomes very confused why he wanted her to run away which the demons was controlling his body and forcing him to fight his crush after the battle she asked him what's got into him which he was losing more of his mind Tsunade who made it just in time sakura ask her why Naruto to attack her like that she tells her that Naruto is being controlled by a geko forbidden jutsu which successfully knocked out before he was passed out she told him that he must find the other him that's inside of him she continues to tell him that the other self of him it's actually a geko clone that's been control him telling him to defeat his evil clone and that was set him free and turn him back to normal which passed out completely. after been knocking out for hours Naruto was back in the village but was only in a hallucination he begins to feel very hungry and wanted to eat at his favorite restaurant only will stop by a clone talk to him he asked who is he saying he was the real Naruto Uzumaki however Naruto became very offended tell his his fake evil self that he's the real Naruto Uzumaki doing the flashback Tsunade told Naruto he must found the other him that's inside the him as Naruto remembers now that he's the other him as nega Naruto begins to laugh evil and insane Naruto told he was the one that crawl into his head and made him hurt so many people nega begin to become a hypocrite and told the real Naruto it was fun to hurt innocent people Naruto responded to him fun as nega Naruto told him to shut up and enjoy the chaos Naruto becomes very fed up told him to shut up people who says those kind of things make him very angry back in another flashback she told him before he passed out to defeat his evil self which will resume back to normal and free him the real Naruto told him to get his ass out of his body which nega Naruto begins to provoke him told him that he is the one on his way out Naruto responded again ask what the hell did he said nega Naruto told Naruto if Naruto lose and his evil clone win his body will be his to enjoy forever Naruto told he like to see him try after defeating him nega Naruto body begins to fade away just like Dark Naruto did in Naruto Shippuden becomes very physical upset at Naruto tell him no way how was it impossible for him to be defeated however he told the evil fake clone believe it you body snatching fake nega Naruto begins to scream No...How... MY...Body as Naruto watch his evil clone disappear then say the way tell him serves him right as naruto free from the forbidden jutsu. personality unlike his Counterpart nega Naruto is rude heartless and evil that takes no responsibility of forcing Naruto to hurt innocent people when he was first created when Orochimaru force kabuto to use the forbidden jutsu confusing on him nega Naruto could be very similar to Nega Beast Boy Nega Starfire and Nega Cyborg the fact that they are evil clones there original self's when Raven father force her to destroy the world but thanks to her friends help her restored it back. however he forced Naruto to hurt Sakura and took a joy of making the boy hurt her however he could be complete a lot similar to sonic. Exe the fact that both of them impersonate sonic and Naruto he's evil and crazy and do everything in his power to get what he wants while trying to take over his body if Naruto lost the battle and lost his body to you evil clone but however after successfully defeating nega Naruto his plans on taking over Naruto body became unsuccessful. Category:Naruto Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Robotic Counterpart Category:Deceased Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Provoker Category:Jerks Category:Demon Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains